Tourniquet
by Delirium Land
Summary: ¿La única salvación del dolor era la locura...? ¿La muerte...? ¿Una de las dos'Bien, si es así...quiero morir...' SxM


Bueno, es la primera vez que hago un song-fic, así que por favor no sean duros conmigo T.T

xD Ok, no. Solo díganme si les gustó o no, comentarios constructivos n.n

Quizás encuentren algo de OC (creo que así se escribe xD), lo lamento mucho T.T traté de hacer la actitud de los personajes lo más apegado que pude al manga/anime. También si hay alguna otra historia con el mismo titulo, lo lamento no era mi intención u.u

**Soul Eater y Tourniquet no me pertenecen, sino a Atsushi Okubo y Evanescence.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tourniquet<strong>

_I tried to kill the pain_

_But only brought more_

_I lay dying_

_And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal_

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming_

_Am I too lost to be saved?_

_Am I too lost?_

_Déjate llevar…_

No.

_Déjate llevar por la sangre negra…_

No.

_Te hará más fuerte…_

No.

_¡No tendrás miedo jamás!_

¡No, no, no y no!

_**Estoy sangrando… me estoy muriendo…**_

Cierto albino despertó en medio de la noche y respiraba dificultosamente. Encendió la luz de su habitación y se sentó en un costado de su cama. Acababa de tener una pesadilla con el diablillo de su interior, aunque no era normal el tener pesadillas constantes sobre la sangre negra. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil controlarla y ese demonio no ayudaba en nada. Había tratado de ignorar el dolor pero simplemente hacía que se le multiplicara. Sentía que la cicatriz le quemaba y no podía dejar de tocársela, en un intento en vano de calmar el dolor.

Ahogó un gemido.

¿Podría alguien quitarle este dolor?

Se escucharon unos pasos delicados por el corredor y después una rubia ceniza entró a la habitación. Cerró lentamente la puerta, dejando ver su cara de preocupación. Como odiaba que se preocupara por él…

¿Éstas bien?—le preguntó la rubia, seriamente preocupada.

Ella sabía de los ataques de su compañero y por alguna razón se sentía culpable. Y se sentía aún peor por no poder hacer algo al respecto. Se inclinó en frente del arma y tomó sus rodillas, acariciándolas en círculos para tranquilizarlo. Soul se estremeció al contacto cálido de su técnico, pero lo hacía sentirse mejor.

Solo tuve un mal sueño. —respondió fingiendo indiferencia la guadaña. –Ve a dormir.

Pero eso no fue suficiente para Maka le hiciera caso.

_My God, my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_My God, my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

Éstas mal, Soul. Hace unos momentos te escuché gritar, ¿Soñaste con ése demonio otra vez?—argumentó ligeramente molesta.

Soul no respondió, se limitó a apartar su rostro para evitar cualquier contacto visual con la rubia. No le gustaba contarle esas cosas a su compañera, haría que se preocupara por él y además… tal vez no le tenía la suficiente confianza cuando se trata de temas íntimos. Siempre le escondió cosas de su pasado a Maka, aún cuando ella era más abierta con él. Sentía que debía guardárselo, dejarlo pasar, con la esperanza de que algún día este dolor se esfumara.

Su compañera se acercó más a él y posó su fina mano en el pecho desnudo de él, justo donde estaba su cicatriz. La tristeza al ver esa cicatriz permanecía viva dentro de Maka, le recordaba malos momentos, heridas en el alma que jamás sanarían. En ese momento fue demasiado inútil, por una simple distracción, fue el momento en el que experimentó una gran preocupación y culpa.

Pero sí sintió culpa… ¿Por qué nunca se disculpó frente a él?

Soul en ningún instante la culpó.

Comenzó a acariciar la cicatriz inconscientemente, produciendo estremecimientos en el albino. Parecía una cordillera en un gran territorio, ahondó su caricia. Con su dedo índice recorrió desde el principio de esta, pero cuando casi llegaba a la parte que cruzaba la cadera de la guadaña, este la detuvo bruscamente. Maka soltó un pequeño gemido de sorpresa, no se esperaba ese tipo de reacción en Soul.

Maka bajó la mirada, algo herida por lo anterior.

Soul tú… ¿Confías en mí?—sus ojos esmeralda se oscurecieron, como si quisiera llorar.

El albino sintió como un golpe en su pecho. No practicaba frecuentemente el significado de esa palabra, jamás la había comprendido completamente. Solía ocultarle cosas por su bien o tal vez… era por miedo. Miedo a ser juzgado, miedo a ser rechazado, miedo a no ser valorado, miedo a no poder hacer las cosas mejor, miedo a ser _demasiado_ diferente. Aún con su técnico, no se atrevía a ser completamente él mismo, se restringía cosas. Eso únicamente significaba una cosa, no le tenía mucha confianza, ni a ella ni a nadie.

Solo se tenía a sí mismo.

_Do you remember me?_

_Lost for so long._

_Will you be on the other side?_

_Will you forgive me?_

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding,_

_And screaming._

_Am I too lost to be saved?_

_Am I too lost?_

Al ver que su arma no contestaba, su tristeza aumentó y con ello su enojo. Tanto tiempo juntos y aún no confiaba en ella, era una decepción enorme. Se sentía segura de sí misma en las batallas cuando él estaba ahí, apoyándola. Confiaban el uno del otro a la hora de pelear pero… ¿Cuándo se trata de su vida y problemas, no? Le temblaron las mejillas y bocas, sus ojos pestañeaban rápidamente hasta escurrir un líquido caliente, estaba llorando. ¿Pero, por qué llorar? Con eso no se resolvería nada, debía ser seria y arreglar la situación hablando, llorar solo era un método para descargar la rabia y tristeza que traía por dentro.

A Soul se le oprimió el corazón al ver llorar a su técnico. Una razón más para pensar que _él _es la causa de su sufrimiento, por ser tan desconfiado y no seguro de si mismo. Siempre alentaba a Maka a seguir adelante, a no darse por vencidos. Siempre trataba de actuar cool para impresionar a los demás, que nada le afectaba, más sin embargo era simple actuación.

Maka se preocupa mucho por él pero tampoco así podía ganarse su confianza completa, si seguía de ese modo al final se quedaría sólo. Nadie lo recordaría, mucho menos Maka.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo sentir vacío, no quería perder a Maka, por nada en el mundo quería perderla. Ella era su esperanza, su razón para seguir adelante, para hacerse más fuerte.

De repente, la guadaña sintió ese ardor en la cicatriz de nuevo, como si se estuviera quemando. Soltó un grito de dolor y se abrazó el torso, tratando de detener el ardor. Maka, quien se había calmado hace unos instantes, se levantó del suelo asustada y trató de tranquilizar a su compañero.

¡¿Qué sucede?—exclamó preocupada, con la duda marcada en su cara.

''Voy a morir'', pensó Soul.

_Solo tienes que dejarte llevar…_

¿Esa era la solución para liberarse del dolor? Pero… ¿Sus amigos saldrían lastimados, Maka saldría lastimada? ¿Perdería tanto la cordura? ¿La locura era la _salvación_ a todo?

_My god! My tourniquet,_

_Return to me salvation._

_My god! My tourniquet,_

_Return to me salvation._

_(Return to me salvation)_

_(I want to die!)_

_My god! My tourniquet,_

_Return to me salvation._

_My god! My tourniquet,_

_Return to me salvation._

-Quiero morir. —susurró entre la desesperación Soul.

A Maka se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué?—logró articular.

-Si esa es la única manera para detener esto, bien que así sea. Después de todo no creo que sobreviva así durante mucho tiempo…

De momento a otro, la rubia se había lanzado al albino enredando sus brazos en su espalda, era un abrazo algo posesivo. Sus cuerpos estaban pegados como imanes. Soul se sorprendió por la acción. Ella apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de su compañero.

-Eres un idiota. —murmuró conteniéndose la chica.-¿Cómo puedes restarle tanta importancia a tú vida? ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?

La voz fuerte de Maka resonó en los oídos de Soul, como eco.

-¡Morir para dejar de sufrir, sin pensar en lo que podrían sufrir los demás!—volvió a exclamar, casi sollozando.-¿No sabes lo importante que puedes ser para los demás? ¡Hay personas que se podrían preocuparte si tú mueres como Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Kid y…yo!

Esa era una confesión honesta, que dejó sin palabras a la guadaña. Trató de mirar a la cara a Maka, pero esta no se dejaba.

-Eres parte de mi vida Soul, de nuestras vidas. —recalcó. —No quiero perderte…

Soul sintió gotas calientes en su hombro y supuso que eran lágrimas, se escuchaban sollozos contenidos. El cuerpo de Maka se estremecía constantemente sobre el cuerpo de Soul.

No sabía que el era tan importante, mucho menos para Maka. La confesión de su técnico le había hecho razonar un poco (no sabía como diablos). Las cejas de Soul se fruncieron. La locura y la muerte no eran su salvación, ese era el camino de los cobardes y él no dejaría rebajar a ese nivel. Maka siempre estaba ahí para él, para hacerlo entender así como él le hacía entender a ella, era la luz que lo mantenía fuerte, con el suficiente **coraje **para enfrentar cualquier cosa **juntos**. Ningún estúpido demonio le haría cambiar de parecer…

Abrió los ojos sorprendido al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado… y a la conclusión a la que había llegado.

Maka era su salvación.

_My wounds cry for the grave._

_My soul cries, for deliverance._

_Will I be denied?_

_Christ! Tourniquet!_

_My suicide._

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Maka se separó lentamente de Soul. La rubia tenía las mejillas sonrojas y pegajosas de tanto llorar, la hacían verse como una niña de 5 años. Soul sonrió y acarició suavemente la mejilla de su compañera, limpiándole las lagrimas.

-Ya, no seas llorona. —dijo burlón y una sonrisa _cool_ en su rostro. —Estoy bien.

Maka hizo un puchero al ser llamada ''llorona'', pero estaba contenta por su compañero, al parecer ya había superado lo anterior.

-Las pechos-planos son fuertes…

Y esa frase hizo que toda su felicidad se fuera al caño…

Un fuerte ''¡Maka-chop!'' se escuchó en toda Death City, seguido de un enorme estruendo y un largo grito de dolor. Soul, aunque había terminado con un gran hoyo en su cabeza, se sentía feliz y satisfecho. Había _reencontrado_ su razón de vivir y sonreír de verdad.

* * *

><p>Ya termine u.u me tomó 2 días O.O xD<p>

Estaba escuchando canciones viejas en mi PC y me reencontré con esta, busqué la traducción en español y salió que Tourniquet es Torniquete (aunque era fácil de adivinar xD), después busqué que era un torniquete, que me sueña a un tornillo x), _elemento utilizado para comprimir una vena, por diferentes motivos, para detener una hemorragia, o para diferenciar una vena o vaso para extraer sangre. _Y llegué a hacer este fic XD Es decir Maka es un torniquete

Espero que les haya gustado! Un abrazo para todos! Bye! n.n

¿reviewsito? *O*


End file.
